All the Other Kids
by Voegelscout
Summary: There are many hunters and huntresses out there, waiting for their story to be told. It is another year at Beacon Academy and the students get ready or another year of training. Ozpin and Goodwitch and ready for a fresh year, but they catch wind that something wicked is afoot and headed for the school. It's up to the students to save the day. OC SUBMISSIONS ARE CLOSED! THANKS! :)


I literally don't care how much work I have for AO3. I will still continue to put trash on this website. Love you guys.

So I'm gonna be starting a RWBY OC submission fic. I'll start by stating some rules:

-Please send all of your character to my inbox. Only my inbox.

-You can have four characters. A whole team. If you only have one, I'll become Ozpin and chose the teams for you. If ya' ain't okay with that, talk to me and we can work something out.

-Please use the template below for all of your characters. Copy and paste that noise anywhere from one to four times. But, I need the details. This is a very detailed universe, so all the details I can get are appreciated. ESPECIALLY OUTFITS AND WEAPONS OH GOD I CANNOT STRESS IT ENOUGH.

-This is set before volume 3 at Beacon. No season maidens. None.

-You can be any year. My team, Team VNUS (Venus) are all third years. So anywhere from years 1 to I'm gonna say four. You start at around age 17. I don't care if you guys wanna be prodigies, but nothing like Ruby. 16 is the youngest I'll go.

-Please try to follow the name rule it's so weird but it's also weird when you see some guy named "Zach" when you got "Weiss" and "Coco" and "Sepia". Step it up.

-Names can be any language. Maybe explain bit in the name section of the template.

-If you wanna meet Team VNUS, message me and I'll send you all of their bios. If you want an example, I'll send you the leader, Vera.

 _Introduction of Character_

 **Name** :

 **Nickname** :

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Race** :

 **Affiliation(s)** :

 _The Character's Appearance_

 **Height:**

 **Weight:**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Hair:**

 **Complexion:**

 _About The Character_

 **Status** :

 **Occupation** :

 **Handedness:**

 **Clothing:**

 **Outfit Colors:**

 **Physical Characteristics** :

 **Accessories** :

 **Personality** **:**

 **Fear(s):**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Habit(s):**

 **Fatal Flaw(s):**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 _The Character's Abilities_

 **Agility:** /10

 **Swordsmanship:** /10

 **Long Range Accuracy:** /10

 **Defense:** /10

 **Offense:** /10

Aura: /10

 **People Skills:** /10

 **Special Skill(s)** :

 **Brief History** :

 **Trivia:**

 **Weapon**

 **Weapon Name:**

 **Weapon Description:**

 ** _Relationship With Others_**

 **Reputation:**

 **Friends:**

 **Team:**

 **Enemy(ies):**

Vera looked around her dorm at the sleeping faces of her team members. She was already dressed, her elaborate outfit still fitting for a good fight with an evil Grimm. From behind her back she revealed a can of pressurized air. She raised the red and white air horn above her head and counted to three before pushing the button, unleashing the loud and obnoxious sound from the bell for only about four seconds. In those four seconds two of the girls fell off of their beds screaming and another sat up at the sound of Vera's laugh.

Ursella Petroi and Sepia Chalice stood up from the floor on opposite sides of the room, hands on their ears. Nava Ronn looked over at Vera and gave her a small smile, waving her small hand. Vera sighed. It was no fun waking the team up if Nava always used her Semblance. The smallest girl's Semblance was an almost entirely useless one, in Vera's opinion. Her selective hearing was only good for reading and things like that, but it seemed to help when Vera was in the middle of battle and needed a plan. But, it still wasn't funny when Vera was trying to wake up her team and Nava was the only one who didn't fall off her bed screaming.

"What time is it?" Sepia demanded. Vera went over to her friend's pocket watch on one of the desks and read the time off the antique analogue.

"About five-thirty." Vera answered. Ursella groaned. The white haired girl begrudgingly climbed back onto her bead and put her pillow over her webbed ears.

"Girl, no." she said through the cotton and cloth, her muffled voice making Nava giggle slightly. Nava was definitely a morning persona and is much more willing to laugh in the early hours of the day. Sepia was the first out of bed, however; her waist length hair coming out of its braid and falling in uneven waves. Sepia turned to Vera and smiled.

"Morning Vee!" she smiled, over the time already. Vera smiled at the youngest member of the team and pointed to her.

"Look, Ursella! Sepia is already ready to get dressed." at the sound of this, the Faunus girls hand shot out. Suddenly, Sepia's hair brush was flying into Ursella's hand.

The marine girl's Semblance was by far the most useful in the group. She did not harbor a knack for the amazing mental skills of telekinesis, but instead could shoot an invisible thread from her hand and it could stick to anything that she could herself carry. This made for amazing pranks and earned Ursella the name of the best javelin shooter on the team.

But, her Semblance wasn't fast enough for Sepia's. Sepia's right hand was up quickly and the speed of the flying brush instantaneously decreased. The girl's capability for the control of the velocity and speed of anything she has touched gave them an advantage in all group sparring and gave her an advantage in one on one sparring. Since the speed of the brush decreased so abrupt, the brush fell to the floor. She was quick to retrieve it. seeing as her own velocity could be changed from zero to extremely fast in a second. A lot of the laws of physics were broken by Sepia. Things at rest do not stay at rest and things in motion tend to, somehow, stop very suddenly.

The brush was back in Sepia's hand and she was back by the vanity mirror her father had sent her to share with her team. Nava was up already and, very quietly, the smaller girl walks over to Sepia and takes the brush form her hand, going through her partner's waves ceremoniously. Vera then walks over to the white haired girl and started to jump on the bed, eventually pushing the tan girl off the soft surface onto the hard floor once again.

"A'ight, I'm up! Jesus, gill-friend." she says, not even snickering at her commonly used pun.

"Ugh, fish puns already, Sella?" Sepia whines, wincing when Nava hits an especially difficult tangle.

"You know it," Ursella shoots back. Sepia and Ursella often get into petty arguments. The two could not get along at all. Ursella knew Sepia was not fond of the fish talk, while Sepia knew Ursella hated nicknames.

"Oh, come on you two!" Vera fell back onto the bed with an arm over her eyes. "Why can't you get along?"

"We do get along!" Sepia protested. "We were simply having a disagreement."

"You have a lot of those." Nava's quiet, monotonous voice was usually heard above the rest since it was a rare occasion.

"Nava's right. You two have been on a team for three years now, you need to learn how to get along." Vera sighs and puts her air horn on the desk next to her. Vera looked over at Nava, who was looking at her all while still working on Sepia's hair. Sepia was looking through the mirror at Vera with a look of slight shame. Vera was actually very surprised that, despite adoring Vera with a passion, she still continues to disobey her when it came to the leader's partner.

"Seriously guys, get with it. Today's the first day of the new year."


End file.
